boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Huey Freeman
Huey Freeman is the main character of the Boondocks series. Politcally sapient and borderline militant, he regularly reflects on current events as well as the plight of African Americans as it relates to greater society. Huey was an intellectual terrorist. Huey was named after Huey P. Newton, one of the founders of the Black Panther Party. Huey grew up with his younger brother Riley Freeman and granddad Robert Freeman. It strongly suggested that Huey and Riley's birth parents are deceased. Huey and Riley are both voiced by Regina King. History He grew up in Chicago with Riley, and then moved to Woodcrest where he and his brother lives with his grandad. Huey owns a large collection of books, watches the news, and reads newspapers. Huey is also known to be a martial artists. Huey demonds straight hand to hand combat, katana, and bow skills. In the episode The Real he is also seen as a spy. Huey is not religious but says Jesus was black which kind of states the belief his young age. Oratorically gifted, he has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when he wants to do so. He uses this gift during individual interactions, during which he can gain a desired effect depending on his intention. Huey is depicted as owning a large collection of book s, and other reading material. He reads the newspaper, watches the news often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Huey seems to show some fondness for Star Wars, and quotes the series often. In the episode "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", he states that he likes Elton John. On at least one occasion, he demonstrated an aptitude for writing fiction in the form of a script (he wrote a play entitled The Adv entures of Black Jesus in The Boondocks episode "A Huey Freeman Christmas"). He has also written poignant letters and emails to public figures imploring them to support various political causes. He has started petitions, made and handed out flyers, and created and edited his own newspaper, The Free Huey World Rhat is racist even if he's not religious. Being pessimistic, Huey is rarely seen smiling either in the show or the comic. He is either in his normal expression or he is shrugging or frowning alot. In the last episode of season one Huey is seen smiling when he defeats Riley and smiles when he sees his granddad in Home Alone. Huey is also seen to be a practioner of vegetarianism. Huey is shown to admire several historical figures. In "The Return of the King", he is the only person who still respects Martin Luther King after he is misconstrued as a terrorist. As mentioned before, Huey is named after Huey P. Newton, the co-founder of the Black Panthers. During "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", Huey states that Muhammed Ali is a hero of his. He also has many posters of Che Guevara, Malcolm X, MLK, and Hugo Chavez. Two figures he has quoted before are Langston Hughes and Karl Marx. While Huey is always portayed as being a left-wing radical, his specific political ideologies are never portrayed in detail. On several occasions, such as The Block is Hot, he has demonstrated a following of Revolutionary Socialism. This is also backed up due to the fact that Huey has posters of revolutionary socialists in his room. A belief in Anarchism is also possible, as several of his statements have paid respect to it. In "Or Die Trying..." he teaches a theater ticket taker about Anarcho-Syndicalism and Marxism. However, a moderate belief in Black Nationalism is common, since a desire for a greater unity between the black people of America is a recurring theme. Huey has also quoted Karl Marx, suggesting an understanding of Communism. In "The Real", Huey claims to be the founder of 23 radical leftist organisations, including the Black Revolutionary Organization or B.R.O., Africans Fighting Racism and Opression or A.F.R.O.,and the Black Radical Underground Heroes, or B.R.U.H. The second is in episode "Ballin'" when Riley finally insults the opposing team's star player enough to make her cry. After scoring multiple baskets, Huey is seen smiling at his brother along with Granddad. Other than four instances, Huey has never been caught smiling. This isn't to say that Huey lacks a softer side, as he will take steps to help and protect those he considers friends or family (ex. Tom, Jazmine, Riley etc.) He is however, very cautious around new people and prefers to trust others through action and example rather than words. When Obama was elected President Huey was a Domestic Terroists as now he says he retired. Huey also like to play kickball as he returns to it in season 3 episode The Red Ball. In It's Goin Down they accuse Huey of being the target. Comic Strip Huey and Riley just moved into Woodcrest and are trying to get used to the lifestyle. Huey also meets Jazmie by the Tree of a great view of the town. Huey is the central figure of the comic strip, which often revolved around him propagating various radical left political beliefs and working as an activist for radical political causes, with the help of his even-tempered and liberally minded (yet slightly more socially conservative) friend, Michael Caesar. The first season of the show generally followed this format, with most episodes being narrated by Huey and revolving around his trying to further a political cause or belief. However, as the series progressed, the show became an ensemble piece, with episodes built around Riley, Granddad, and even the Freeman's neighbor, Tom Dubois; while Huey is still the main character, several episodes now feature him in a supporting role. As of the show's second season, the character Michael Caesar is yet to be introduced, as his role has been usurped by Uncle Ruckus, a self-loathing black man whose only purpose is to provide comic relief or act as an occasional (incompetent) antagonist to Huey. =Relationship= 'Riley Freeman' Riley is Huey's younger brother, and regularly represents everything Huey loathes and generally disapproves of. Huey is politically minded and critical while Riley remains uninterested, showing great affection for many things that includes gangsta rap, violence, and "bling," that Huey finds to be culturally poisonous. Despite their constant fighting and his disagreement with Riley's beliefs, Huey cares very much for his brother as he usually tries to steer him in the right direction, (acts in which Riley initially ignores), but results in Riley facing the consequences of his actions later on. Robert Freeman Robert Freeman is the paternal grandfather and legal guardian of Huey and Riley Freeman, who often disagrees with many of Huey's political ideas. While in the comic strip, Huey and his grandfather have a much more affable relationship, in the The Boondocks TV series they are almost constantly at odds, in part due to his constant favoritism shown to Riley, who supports his grandfather's various crazy schemes. Huey seems to offer Granddad advice in certain situations, such as during "Granddad's Fight", "The S-Word", and "The Story of Thugnificent," attempts that almost always fall flat. Jazmine Dubois Although Jazmine and Huey spend a great deal of their time together, Huey often treats Jazmine poorly due to his disdain for her trusting personality and apolitical views. In the series, the two appear to be a lot closer, (in fact, she is the only child he is shown to be interacting with outside of Riley) as with Huey confiding in her about his desire to meet up with his former best friend Cairo during a planned trip to Chicago Wingmen and Huey allowing her to help him in his plan to free an unjustly imprisoned inmate scheduled to be executed out of prison ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"), essentially trusting her as an accomplice. Despite treating Jazmine coldly, Huey has shown a proclivity to empathize with her on occasion, and he also shows visible concern for her at times, (for instance, in "The Block is Hot") he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr, and he gives her his scarf at the end of the episode when she gets cold. Also, when it seems the world is going to end in the episode "The Fried Chicken Flu" Huey let's Jazmine stay at his house so she won't die. 'Uncle Ruckus' Huey is the only reccuring character to show any anger to Ruckus. Huey thinks something is wrong with Ruckus like why he really wants to be white. Huey also fights Ruckus at he end of episode 16. Ruckus often views himself as a white man and often aspires to be white. This is due to the claim by his mother, stating that he was adopted by herself and Ruckus' father, Mr. Ruckus. In a later episode of the third season, we meet his mother, father, and two brothers, all of whom attempt to convince him of his adopted status, except for his father. Mr. Ruckus tells Uncle that he is truly black, and that his mother loves white folks so much, she told Uncle he was adopted so that he could live being happy. In the third season's premiere, neither Huey nor Uncle Ruckus vote for Barack Obama to be elected President, but for different reasons: Ruckus's reason is that Obama is black and he wants McCain to win. Huey, on the other hand, aside from the fact he is not old enough to vote, does not like either one; though he voices little actual opinion during the episode, but it is apparent that he thinks that Obama being President isn't going to change anything as many people presume. Huey and Ruckus both plan on leaving the country in a plan called "Operation Exodus." Huey claims that while he and Ruckus are by no means allies, the association is convenient - Ruckus has a car, and Huey has gas money. Their association is only meant to extend to the Canadian border, at which point they will go their separate ways. The plan fails, however, when agents arrest Uncle Ruckus for threatening Obama. Huey, now unable to get a ride since Ruckus is in lockup, is forced to cancel Operation Exodus. Tom Dubois Tom, Jazmine's father, represents everything Huey is primarily against. Tom, being a strait-laced liberal democrat assistant district attorney, is part of the structure that Huey views as inhibitive and self-destructive. He also dislikes Tom because he encourages his daughter to conform to a more European look rather than emphasizing the beauty of her African features, as shown when Tom mentions that he's tried everything to make Jazmine's hair more straight. Despite Huey's disagreements with Tom, the two are shown generally to be on good terms as he often acknowledges Huey's intellect and maturity to the extent that he will often turn to Huey for advice on subjects ranging from help with his marriage, politics, and his career as a prosecutor (with Huey supporting Tom's prosecution of R. Kelly for statutory rape.) When he is put in holding for false accusations of murder and finds out that he will be sent to real "butt pounding" jail for the weekend - Tom uses his one phone call to beg Huey to catch the real killer before that day's end. Ed Wuncler Huey sees Ed Wunclear as a villinanous for Huey. Huey does not trust Ed Wuncler due to the cause that he is a criminal. Michael Caesar Michael is Huey's best friend in the comic strip hoping to be on season 3, they both share the same personality and ideas, and they goals are to be a successful black man. Though they are alike, Caesar appears to be more optimistic then Huey and tries to make Huey see the bright side of things. Awards In 2006 Glyph Comic Awards named Huey Freeman best male character. Gallery Hue9.jpg Samurai Huey.jpg 41642_100001095423395_3718_n.jpg 308_huey-600x338.jpg huey3.jpg Home_Alone_-_Huey.jpg HueyFreema9.jpg Huey!.jpg huey +.jpg Huey confused.jpg huey ball.jpg images.jpg T1larg.jpg HueyFreeman with gun.jpg|Huey looking out the window. 6a00d8341c630a53ef0134805e9bdf970c-320wi.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:African Americans